True Magic
by ninjacatblue
Summary: What if Harry never had accidental magic? What if his emotions were suppressed to the point that he almost didn't have them? What if this changed everything, and I do mean EVERYTHING.
1. Chapter 1

Harry grew up in the cupboard under the stairs being a personal servant and stress reliever for his 'Family' for as far back as he could remember. That was a strange thing too, after Harry woke up on his relatives door step he never forgot anything, but he had very few and very obscured memories from before then. Harry isn't worried by this. Nor does he really care about the moral implications of what his relatives do to him. He doesn't really care about anything. Nor does he feel much of anything.

This lack of emotions paired with his perfect recall has made life so far for Harry simple. Not easy mind you, but simple and predictable. The school curriculum will continue to teach the same maths, the same language, the same history, and the same universal laws. His cousin Dudley will continued to hate and isolate Harry because he was taught to at a young age. Harry's Aunt Petunia will continue to expect him to cook three meals a day, clean the house top to bottom, and do all the yard work. And Harry's Uncle Vernon will continue to exploit every little reason he can find to put Harry back into his place.

Harry knew that place well. Bellow them. Them didn't refer to just his family. No, them refers to all, everyone, and everything. Harry had always been told that he was worthless and should be eternally grateful for every shred of attention, wisdom, and substance he is given. Harry doesn't feel grateful for his relative's treatment. He doesn't feel anything about it. It's just how things are for him.

However, Harry does want better, more, freedom. He knows that knowledge is key to his freedom and as such considers the pain he receives in exchange for further knowledge a fair trade. A beating and no food was worth doing well on a test and being promoted to a higher level class that learns more.

Today was Harry's tenth birthday and nothing strange had ever happened to him. He never spontaneously appeared on the roof of his school, he never turned his teacher's wig blue, and he never grew his hair back after his Aunt's horrible hair cut.

However as Harry could hear the clock in the parlor strike midnight changing the date from July 30th to July 31st Harry felt a strange warmth flood his body and he fell unconscious into the warm embrace of a Mother he had never known.

What Harry couldn't have known was that he was a wizard. He also couldn't have known that children will accidentally activate their magic at early ages when they aren't ready for their magic. This causes the child's magical core's growth to be stunted and take far longer to come into maturity. So for those who access their core early enough can stretch and work it more before it's potential is locked. Seeing as Harry had never preformed accidental magic his magical core was not stunted. In fact Harry's magical core was the largest since a forgotten mage lost to time who also had few reasons to feel, and may even be larger than her's had been.

So, when the clock struck twelve and Harry reached the age of ten his magical core unlocked and flooded his senses with it's pure untouched and impartial magic. As his magic flooded through him, and about ten miles in every direction, the source of all Magic noticed that pure undirected and wild magic had awoken. Magic then drew Her presence to the source of such power that lacked any sort of inclination to any one direction of Her power.

When She found herself in a ten mile deep and wide crater with a small boy at the center She thought nothing of it. However when She took notice of the condition of the boy She began to feel rage at the state of such a pure and precious creature. She promptly called forth the ones who were responsible for this. First the Dursleys faded into existence before her. Closely followed by an aged wizard, a diary, ring, necklace, chalice, diadem, and a wraith. The humans were all asleep while the Wraith and items were contained despite their struggles to unite and escape.

She Looked into the humans and found them each wanting, lacking, and guilty. She then turned Her Sight upon the shattered once man She held. He too was found wanting, lacking, and guilty. They were each shortly Removed from this realm. Death was oddly eager to take them in Her opinion, but She cared not when Her Vassal, Her Voice, Her Charge, Her Childe, _Her's_.

Knowing that She had removed the ones who provided, no matter how little, for Her Childe in this realm, She began to take form. She changed from a protective, formidable, and powerful presence into a womanly figure. Her hair had no defined color, it seemed to shift at even the slightest of movements. Porcelain white and flawless skin was molded into a tall and lithe figure with admirable assets. Her visage was perfectly symmetrical in it's aristocratic nose, high cheek bones, and fine rose lips. When she opened Her eyes they glowed with color as ever changing as her hair.

She bent down with her new form to pick up Harry's still unconscious form and the two disappeared without a sound or sign.

* * *

~AN~

I know, I know... I should be working on my other stories. I really should... I blame plot bunnies and the heat that makes it very hard to convince myself to do anything I don't feel like doing at the moment. Rejoice however, I have progressed with my other works and will not be adding to this one until sometime between August and the end of September after I have updated/revised my other works.

Some quick notes in case it wasn't noticed, the Dursleys, Dumbledore, and Voldemort/Tom Riddle are gone. Yep, killed them all off in the prologue. However they might make appearances latter and yes the Death comment was foreshadowing three guesses as to what, first two don't count. The Harry in my story doesn't not have emotions, he has them, they have just been blocked and shrunk due to something before October 31st, 1981. So, he won't be a cold calculating machine, nor will her be an all powerful character. Beyond that, you'll just have to wait and see!

Thanks for reading, please review! Seriously, I could go from no motivation to cramming out a full 5k chapter from one review sometimes!


	2. Chapter 2

A young girl and boy were racing up and down a train trying to locate a missing pet. Not the girl's pet mind you, her parents wouldn't let her have one just yet. No, it was the shy and slightly chubby boy's pet they were searching frantically for. The boy had boarded the train early, and at the urgent urging of his grandmother, the boy was briefly reunited with his pet through the train car window when it was first noted he was missing that morning, thankfully prior to the train's departure. Then shortly after the train had left the station the girl, a hyperactive and rule abiding child, busted through the car door startling the boy and pet toad. Said toad then made his escape through the now wide open door much to the distress and embarrassment of the two eleven year olds watching the creature's hasty retreat. After the girl apologized profusely, she dragged the distraught boy out of the compartment and began to try and track down the wayward toad.

After nearly an hour of searching they reach the back of the train and were fast running out of hope and options. The boy was beginning to believe the worst about his only, if reluctant, friend.

With the girl slamming the last door open, clearly having not learned after the first time she did this, the boy inside was briefly startled and looked up from his book. His face was completely neutral and devoid of any and all emotion. Disturbed by this and the lack of further reaction the girl froze under his gaze, the boy missing his pet toad stepped forward.

"Sorry to disturb you. My names Neville Longbottom. I'm afraid I've lost my pet toad. Have you seen it by any chance?" the shy boy, Neville, asked expecting a remorseful negative, laughter and mocking, or a rude dismissal like all the other students had given.

Instead the boy calmly closed his book and stood up. He made a small bow to Neville and said "It is a pleasure to meet you Heir Longbottom. I am heir Potter. I regret that I do not have good news pertaining to your animal companion. I would suggest preforming a summoning charm or requesting the assistance of one who can successfully preform said charm." the self proclaimed heir Potter then sat back down and returned to his reading.

"Why didn't I think of that?!" the girl still standing in most of the door way exclaimed appalled at herself for her lack of insight. "Wait did you say Potter? As in Harry Potter?!" she continued no longer held by said Potter's gaze, and despite the self proclaimed heir Potter ignoring her. "I'm Hermione Granger, I've read all about you." She said thrusting her hand between the heir Potter and his reading material forcing him acknowledge her.

Looking up with still no display of emotion Harry looked at the girl's, Hermione's, offered hand. Harry blinked then looked back up at the first generation magical he knew she obviously was. "A pleasure Madam Granger. However I would advise you to take what you read, or hear, with a grain of salt and learn to develop thoughts of your own. And perhaps learning some basic etiquette while you are at it would not be amiss." He said flatly looking deep in her eyes without blinking, his voice even and seemingly hollow.

Hermione shortly removed her hand shakily, feeling as if she had just been scolded for talking in the library. She was flushed a bright red and lightly stammering before she fled back up to the compartment where she had left her trunk.

Neville watched as she fled the compartment and then turned to look at the heir Potter. "You wouldn't by any chance know the summoning charm would you?" Neville bravely asked suspecting that Harry Potter was nothing like the wizarding world expects.

"As a matter of fact, Heir Longbottom, I do." Heir Potter replied before he waived his hand in the manner one would wave a wand and said "Accio Heir Longbottom's pet toad." Not even ten seconds later a disgruntled toad soared through the open compartment door and landed in Heir Potter's waiting hand. "You Hogwart's approved animal companion, Heir Longbottom." he said handing the pet over to the awed eleven year old.

"Thank you very much Heir Potter, but please, call me Nevile. We will be attending school together for the next seven years after all." Nevile requested of Harry.

"Very well, Nevile, but I must in turn insist that you refer to me as Harry. Now, Nevile, may I inquire as to what led to you and Madam Granger scouring the express for your companion?" Harry asked while motioning for Nevile to take the seat across from him.

"Of course." Nevile said as he uncertainly took the seat. After fidgeting in it for a moment Nevile looked back up at the car's other passenger. "I was in an empty car and when Hermione abruptly opened the door, Trevor, my toad, managed to get out of my grip, and hopped out the wide open door." Nevile told Harry sadly.

"I see." Harry said dryly with the slightest bit of contempt for the girl visible in the depths of his eyes. "Perhaps it would be best to ward the car doors against such an inappropriate intrusion." Harry mused aloud.

"Could you really do such a thing?" Neville asked Harry amazed by what Harry could do even though he was just starting Hogwarts like all the other first years.  
"I could. In fact, I think I shall. Would you like to remain in this compartment for the remainder of our journey?" Harry asked Neville as he stood up and prepared to preform the low level courtesy ward.

"If you wouldn't mind the company." Neville said bashfully with hopes that he wouldn't be kicked out.

"Not at all." Harry said plainly. "Accio Neville Longbottom's trunk and school supplies" Harry said while the car door was still open, to save Nevile the trip back to the front of the train just for his things.

Shortly an empty trunk zoomed into the compartment followed by clothes, books, and an assortment of other wizarding school supplies. "Oh dear." Neville said sadly as he looked upon the mess that were his school things. His Grandmother would surely be upset when she learned that almost all of his things were already ruined even before he actually made it to the school.

Harry actually frowned when he looked upon Neville's ruined things. Many of the robes were torn to shreds, the books were mysteriously stained and otherwise destroyed, his potion ingredients were all contaminated, vials shattered, anything metal had been warped and misshapen. What wasn't destroyed was defaced with words such as 'Squib'. It was very clearly sabotage, and intense bullying. As Harry's anger at this treatment of who was likely his first friend grew, the air began to violently spin through the compartment. The car door slammed shut and no one would be able to open it from the outside.

Taking a deep breath Harry calmed himself and the sudden wind storm died down. "You wouldn't happen to know who did this would you?" Harry inquired quietly.

"It's fine, they've done worse than this," Here Harry tensed further and clenched his fists. "I'm more worried about how I'm going to tell my Gran. She's going to be so disappointed." Neville said even quieter than Harry.

With a wave of his hand the slurs disappeared, the tears mended themselves, and broken vials reformed. "I would hold off on informing Lady Longbottom of your need for new supplies for now." Harry said as Neville watched in awe again. "Now, Who. **Did. _This_**." Harry repeated his magic and rage beginning to leak through into his words.

An honestly frightened Neville stuttered as he answered with his head lowered in shame. "Th-the oth-ther p-p-purebloods." He said in a very small voice.

Harry noticed Neville's discomfort and managed to bring his powers back under his control. "I apologies. It was not my intent to scare you. I was simply enraged by the atrocious actions towards my first friend."

"You want to be my friend?" Neville asked, the chance of it ever happening in anything other than his dreams had never crossed his mind.

"Well," Harry said now kind of nervous, hoping he hadn't scared Neville away with his outburst. "Only if you want to be my friend."

"Of course!" Neville exclaimed as a large grin began to take over his face. "You're my first friend too. Well, first human friend." Neville amended.

Harry smiled a small serene smile before nodding in thanks. "Since we have agreed to be friends, I think I should tell you somethings about myself." Harry said taking a seat.

Neville nodded for Harry to continue as he too took a seat.

"It was only recently that I had ever felt an emotion. And even now, it take something extreme or me to really notice, or take action on a feeling." Harry began.

Nevile seemed to not know what to say about this and just nodded his understanding. "I've always felt something I guess, I won't really know I suppose." Nevile said trying to relate.

Harry had a small soft smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I've never felt anything, so things like Happy and Angry made no sense to me." Harry said, the smile still on his face.

The two eleven year olds continued to talk about this and that, and nothing consequential for the remainder of the train ride. Many tried to open their car door, but neither occupant noticed.


End file.
